David Young (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. David Young is one of the supporting protagonists of the Jackal Series. Biography David was born into a family of arachnes. Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers David possesses the following powers. *'Super Strength:' David possesses a tremendous amount of strength. This was demonstrated in almost every encounter with it, as David was shown to be capable of ripping off car doors and breaking through corrugated steel walls. *'Super Speed:' David can run much faster than even the most athletic human beings. He can also run on all fours, hands and feet, in both human and in arachne form. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' David possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes. He has been known to climb vertical surfaces with ease, such as walls or buildings, and can perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats to aid in their combat skills. He is also capable of leaping very large distances as well as very tall heights. *'Super Durability:' David is supernaturally durable. He is much more durable to blunt force trauma than humans, allowing them to be thrown through walls and from tall heights with only minor injuries. *'Super Senses:' David has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. He can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations from far away with ease. This ability allows him to do things that no human would be possible of doing. *'Accelerated Healing:' David is an extremely durable creature who is hard to wound in general, he is capable of rapidly healing even the most extreme injuries such as being shot multiple times, getting stabbed and clawed or even getting its throat slashed by an Alpha, in the case that they manage to be wounded. This extraordinarily enhanced healing factor allows them to heal from almost anything within moments. Because their healing factor is so extreme, just like werejackals, its assumed that he can't become intoxicated through alcohol or drugs, and he likely have greatly extended youth and lifespan. *'Shapeshifting:' David possesses the ability to shape shift his body into a a partially spider form, involves glowing eyes, large fangs and claws. He is also capable of shifting into a full spider. *'Surface Crawling:' David possesses the ability to walk or move along vertical surfaces like walls and ceilings. *'Web Projection:' David possesses the ability to shower people and things with webbing out of their mouths. He can use it to spin strong webbing in which he imprison his victims. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' A keen-minded individual, from a young age, David quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Forensic Expert:' David is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Advanced Combat Skills:' David is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using his supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. Weaknesses *'Electricity:' David is incredibly vulnerable to electricity, which, for unknown reasons, seems to interfere with the nature of their abilities. For this reason, hunters have been known to use cattle-prod tasers to incapacitate arachne in order to capture them, and will hook them up to car batteries with electrical wires in order to torture them. Lower voltages will simply prevent a arachne from transforming or healing, while higher voltages can easily knock out or even kill an arachne. *'Mountain Ash:' Rowan wood, or the ashes that result from burning it (known as mountain ash), are effective barriers against the supernatural, including arachne. If a building is surrounded by rowan or mountain ash in an unbroken circle, an arachne will be unable to enter it, nor will they be able to leave it if they are in the building when the circle was created. For this reason, many Druids, Banshees, Chimeras, and other humans who are "in the know" and can safely handle mountain ash use it in order to protect themselves or to create traps for arachne and other supernatural creatures. Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series